wigglesfandomcom-20200223-history
Getting Strong! Wiggle and Learn (video)/Gallery
Health and Physical Development Wigglehouse-GettingStrong!.jpg|Wigglehouse AnthonyinWiggleandLearn.jpg|"Let's have some fun!" HenryPlayingXylophone.jpg|Henry playing xylophone MurrayinGettingStrong!.jpg|Murray reading a book WagsinGettingStrong!.jpg|Wags running TheS.S.FeatherswordinGettingStrong.jpg|The S.S. Feathersword Trumpets.jpg|Trumpets TheWigglyGroupinWiggleandLearn.jpg|The Wiggly Group DorothyinWiggleandLearn.jpg|Dorothy TheWigglesin2007.jpg|The Wiggles dancing AnthonyandSam2.jpg|Anthony and Sam TheBigRedCarinGettingStrong.jpg|The Wiggles in the Big Red Car MatonGuitarinGettingStrong.jpg|Maton Guitar TheWiggleFriendsinGettingStrong!.jpg|The Wiggle Friends JeffinSmock.jpg|Jeff in Smock JeffPlayingOrganinGettingStrong.jpg|Jeff playing organ WiggleandLearn.jpg|"Wiggle and Learn" GettingStrong!TitleCard.jpg|Title Card Hello,We'retheWiggles-WiggleandLearn.jpg|"Hello, We're the Wiggles" GettingStrong-Scene1.jpg|The Wiggles and their friends taking turns skipping rope GettingStrong.jpg|"Getting Strong" File:WhenTheMusicStops.jpg|"When The Music Stops" File:WhenTheMusicStops2.jpg|"Wah Wah Wah Waaaaah!" File:TheFiveSenses.jpg|"The Five Senses" File:GettingStrong-Scene2.jpg|Dorothy, Captain Feathersword, Anthony and Kristy File:GettingStrong-Scene3.jpg|The Wiggles and Dorothy in ballet dress File:ABirdFlewAroundOnABrightSunnyDay2.jpg|The Wiggly Orchestra File:ABirdFlewAroundOnABrightSunnyDay.jpg|"A Bird Flew Around On A Bright Sunny Day" GettingStrong-Scene4.jpg|The Wiggles in the kitchen JeffandSam.jpg|Jeff and Sam GettingStrong-Scene4Ending.jpg|Anthony holding vegetable salad GettingStrong-Scene4Ending2.jpg|"Wah Wah Wah Waaaaah!" TheWigglesandDorothyinGettingStrong!.jpg|The Wiggles and Dorothy playing a smelling game SmellYourWayThroughTheDay.jpg|"Smell Your Way Through The Day" SmellYourWayThroughTheDay2.jpg|Sam holding toast SmellYourWayThroughTheDay3.jpg|Murray holding eggs and bacon SmellYourWayThroughTheDay4.jpg|Sam smelling pancakes and omelets and Anthony smelling raisins bram SmellYourWayThroughTheDay5.jpg|Sam, Captain Feathersword and Jeff File:AnthonyinGettingStrong!.jpg|Anthony File:HandsOnYourEars.jpg|"Hands On Your Ears" File:GettingStrong-Scene5.jpg|Murray, Captain Feathersword, Anthony and Donnie File:GettingStrong-Scene6.jpg|Jeff and Murray making origami File:FingersStandingVeryTall.jpg|Anthony singing "Fingers Standing Very Tall" File:FingersStandingVeryTall2.jpg|Jeff singing "Fingers Standing Very Tall" File:FingersStandingVeryTall3.jpg|Murray singing "Fingers Standing Very Tall" File:FingersStandingVeryTall4.jpg|Sam singing "Fingers Standing Very Tall" File:TheSportingSalsa-Prologue.jpg|Dr. Murray and Captain Feathersword File:TheSportingSalsa-Prologue2.jpg|Jeff sleeping File:TheSportingSalsa-Prologue3.jpg|Anthony and Sam playing ball File:TheSportingSalsa-Prologue4.jpg|Murray, Sam, Captain Feathersword and Anthony File:TheSportingSalsa-Prologue5.jpg|Jeff waking up File:TheSportingSalsa.jpg|Sam as the ball conductor File:TheSportingSalsa2.jpg|"The Sporting Salsa" File:GoodbyeFromTheWiggles.jpg|"Goodbye From The Wiggles" Health and Physical Development: Deleted Scenes Let'sTakeTurnsSkippingRope.jpg|Deleted Song: "Let's Take Turns Skipping Rope" Language and Literacy File:DorothyinGettingStrong!.jpg|Dorothy the Dinosaur File:Hello,We'retheWiggles-WiggleandLearn2.jpg|"Hello, We're The Wiggles" (Language and Literacy) File:TheWigglesinGettingStrong!.jpg|The Wiggles File:AFrogWentAWalking-Prologue.jpg|Sam and Dorothy as Miss Mouse File:AFrogWentAWalking-Prologue2.jpg|Sam and Anthony as a pig File:AFrogWentAWalking-Prologue3.jpg|Jeff as baker File:AFrogWentAWalking-Prologue4.jpg|Murray as frog File:AFrogWentAWalking.jpg|"A Frog Went A-Walking" File:TheBiggestSmileofAll-Prologue.jpg|Anthony holding Sam's book about planes File:TheBiggestSmileofAll-Prologue2.jpg|Sam, Murray and Jeff File:TheBiggestSmileofAll-Prologue3.jpg|Sam asks Anthony where his book about planes is File:TheBiggestSmileofAll-Prologue4.jpg|So Anthony found it. File:TheBiggestSmileofAll.jpg|Anthony, Murray and Jeff in "The Biggest Smile of All" File:TheBiggestSmileofAll2.jpg|Captain Feathersword, Sam and Henry File:GettingStrong-Scene7.jpg|Anthony, Captain Feathersword, Mario and Ben as cows File:DisForDorothy-Prologue.jpg|Anthony, Wags, Sam and Murray File:DisForDorothy-Prologue2.jpg|Jeff sleeping File:DisForDorothy-Prologue3.jpg|Murray telling the audience to wake up Jeff File:DIsforDorothy-Prologue4.jpg|Jeff awake File:DIsforDorothy-Prologue5.jpg|Henry, Captain Feathersword and Dorothy arriving File:DisForDorothy-Prologue6.jpg|The Wiggles and their friends having names File:DisforDorothy.jpg|"D is for Dorothy" File:DisforDorothy2.jpg|"H is for Henry" File:DisforDorothy3.jpg|"A is for Anthony" File:DisforDorothy4.jpg|"W is for Wags" File:DisforDorothy5.jpg|"M is for Murray" File:DisforDorothy6.jpg|"J is for Jeff" File:DisforDorothy7.jpg|"S is for Sam" File:DisforDorothy8.jpg|"F is for Feathersword" File:GettingStrong-Scene8.jpg|The Wiggles and Captain Feathersword playing a word game File:Ciao,Everybody!-Prologue.jpg|Sam and Dorothy saying "Ciao" File:Hola,Everybody!-Prologue.jpg|Murray and Dorothy saying "Hola" File:KonnichiWaEverybody!-Prologue.jpg|Jeff and Dorothy saying "Konnichi Wa" File:Yiassou,Everybody!-Prologue.jpg|Anthony and Dorothy saying "Yiassou" File:KonnichiWaEverybody!.jpg|"Konnichi Wa Everybody!" File:CiaoEverybody!.jpg|"Ciao Everybody!" File:HolaEverybody!.jpg|"Hola Everybody!" File:YiassouEverybody!.jpg|"Yiassou Everybody!" File:ISpy-Prologue.jpg|The Wiggles and Captain Feathersword playing "I Spy" File:ISpy.jpg|"I Spy" File:GettingStrong-Scene9.jpg|Sam, Captain Feathersword, Anthony and Donnie File:GettingStrong-Scene9Ending.jpg|"Wah Wah Wah Waaaaah!" on trumpets File:ThisOneIsDifferent-Prologue.jpg|Captain Feathersword, Dorothy and Wags showing different flags File:ThisOneisDifferent.jpg|"This One Is Different" File:One,Two,Three,FourRhymes-Prologue.jpg|The Wiggles and Captain Feathersword File:One,Two,Three,FourRhymes.jpg|"One, Two, Three, Four Rhymes" File:Beach,Beach,SandyBeach-Prologue.jpg|Anthony holding a book about cars File:Beach,Beach,SandyBeach-Prologue2.jpg|Sam holding a book about planes File:Beach,Beach,SandyBeach-Prologue3.jpg|Murray holding a book about birds File:Beach,Beach,SandyBeach-Prologue4.jpg|Jeff holding a book about beaches File:Beach,Beach,SandyBeach.jpg|"Beach, Beach, Sandy Beach" File:Beach,Beach,SandyBeach2.jpg|Captain Feathersword File:Beach,Beach,SandyBeach3.jpg|Murray File:Beach,Beach,SandyBeach4.jpg|Anthony and Jeff File:GoodbyeFromTheWiggles2.jpg|"Goodbye From The Wiggles" (Language and Literacy Version) End Credits File:DominicLindsayinGettingStrong!.jpg|Dominic Lindsay File:JohnFieldinGettingStrong-WiggleandLearn.jpg|John Field File:GettingStrongSongCredits.jpg|Song Credits with Greg Page's Name File:GettingStrongSongCredits2.jpg|More Song Credits with Greg Page's Name File:GettingStrongSongCredits3.jpg|More Song Credits with Greg Page's Name File:GettingStrongSongCredits4.jpg|More Song Credits with Greg Page's Name Bloopers GettingStrong-Blooper.jpg|Blooper from "The Three Guitarists" GettingStrong-Blooper2.jpg|Blooper #2 GettingStrong-Blooper3.jpg|Blooper #3 GettingStrong-Blooper4.jpg|Blooper from "The Three Trumpet Players" GettingStrong-Blooper5.jpg|Blooper #2 GettingStrongBlooper.jpg|Murray, Dorothy and Jeff in blooper GettingStrongBlooper2.jpg|Anthony and Murray laughing in blooper GettingStrongBlooper3.jpg|Jeff and Sam in blooper GettingStrongBlooper4.jpg|Jeff and Sam in blooper Promo Pictures RSNA3024AA-682 835386a.jpg|The Wiggles with maton guitars GettingStrongPromoPicture.jpg GettingStrongPromoPicture2.jpg GettingStrongPromoPicture3.jpg SamtheYellowWiggle.jpg|Sam in promo picture GettingStrongPromoPicture4.jpg|Sam in promo picture #2 GettingStrongPromoPicture6.jpg GettingStrongPromoPicture7.jpg GettingStrongPromoPicture8.jpg GettingStrongPromoPicture9.jpg GettingStrongPromoPicture10.jpg|Murray in promo picture GettingStrongPromoPicture11.jpg|Jeff in promo picture GettingStrongPromoPicture12.jpg|Sam in promo picture #3 AnthonyinGettingStrongPromoPicture.jpg|Anthony in promo picture HenrytheOctopusin2007PromoPicture.jpg|Henry the Octopus in promo picture WagstheDogin2007PromoPicture.jpg|Wags the Dog in promo picture GettingStrongPromoPicture13.jpg|Captain Feathersword in promo picture GettingStrongPromoPicture14.jpg|Dorothy in promo picture GettingStrongPromoPicture15.jpg|Murray in promo picture #2 GettingStrongPromoPicture16.jpg|Sam in promo picture #4 GettingStrongPromoPicture17.jpg|Wags in promo picture #2 GettingStrongPromoPicture18.jpg|Henry in promo picture #2 AnthonyField.jpg|Anthony in promo picture #2 MurrayCook.png|Murray in promo picture #3 DorothyandKathyGothadjakainPromoPicture.jpg|Dorothy and Kathy Gothadjaka in promo picture Bonus Features File:KathyGothadjaka.jpg|Dorothy and Kathy Gothadjaka singing "Ngalmam Djangu Godku Yumarrku" File:SoccerwithKateGill!.jpg|A soccer ball File:SoccerwithKateGill!2.jpg|Dorothy the Dinosaur File:SoccerwithKateGill!3.jpg|Kate Gill File:SoccerwithKateGill!4.jpg|Sandy File:SafetyontheWater.jpg|Dorothy in "Safety in the Water" File:SafetyontheWater2.jpg|Larry Malone Category:Galleries Category:Video Galleries Category:Blooper Galleries Category:Bonus Clip Galleries